Gossip Girl : Dying To Know
by blogger
Summary: One life changing secret. One murder. A lot of suspects. Serena's back and causing more a scandal than ever.


Good Evening Upper East Sider's, why is Gossip Girl posting so late you ask? Well this just in; an arrest has been made in the Van der Woodsen trial, and this time they're certain about the convicted. We know this case may be old, but it still has everyone talking.

6 months earlier …

Chapter 1 – Back With The Wind

Serena lingered in front of the train doors, she knew when they opened the gossip would resume and the rumours would begin. The wait was unbearable. Her heart pounded. With a whistle the doors separated and Serena stepped back into New York. Making her way through Grand Central the clicking and snapping of phones polluted the air. The feeling of déjà vu filled Serena's mind, this wasn't the first time she had been placed in this situation. Just a year ago she had returned from boarding school. As Serena pounded up 42nd street began to feel the anxiety of returning home, usually her mother didn't enquire about Serena's life or reprimand her, the disappointment truly was punishment enough. Finally, 5th Avenue arrived at Serena's feet and her residence loomed in the distance. She clutched her bags tighter and headed forward again ignoring the judgmental gasps and comments that surrounded her. Heaving her bags onto the doorman Serena entered the lobby to a hesitant voice.

"Serena?"

As she swivelled on her heel to make out her caller, Serena already distinguish who it was.

"Mom" she called out in false glee

For a moment both stood motionless with vacant expressions.

Serena trembled awkwardly leaning on one foot and with a puckered brow announced "I'm back".

Entering her old room it was difficult for Serena to accept her return, she had only been gone for 2 months but her return felt rushed. She circled slowly embracing reality, seclusion. Tempted to see the latest blog of lies Serena swayed towards her laptop trying desperately to resist the urge. Fighting. Her trance was broken however by the melody released from her cell. She seized it immediately but hesitated to answer. Looking down one letter appeared "B". Serena placed her thumb on the flawless screen and pushed up.

"Hey B…" Serena trailed off unenthusiastically.

"S is that you? Are you really back?" A rapid reply from Blair.

"Yeah. For good." Serena stuttered still poignant

"I'm on my way to sabarsky's meet me there" Blair retorted domineeringly.

"Look B, I…"

"Now" One last hurried remark from Blair before she hung up her phone.

Tentatively Serena changed her clothes from her long journey, pulled her long, blonde hair into a bobble and skulked out her door.

Blair was already sat in the Café looking as prim and pristine as Serena remembered. At the sight of Serena she stood and brushed down her skirt.

"Blair…" Serena trailed off.

"Stop!" Blair interrupted as she often did. "I'm not here for a catch up. Is it Nate ?"

Serena sat down confused.

"What do you mean?" She enquired still reiterating the sentence in her head.

"You know exactly what I mean. Did you sleep with Nate?" Blair barked ungracefully, still standing over Serena.

"B, I wouldn't do that." Serena elucidated.

"Again" Blair corrected Serena, lowering to her chair. "You wouldn't sleep with him … _again_"

Serena shifted uncomfortably in her seat and scratched her forehead.

"Well if it wasn't Nate. Why did you leave … _again_? Without saying goodbye" Blair hissed.

"B, it's complicated. I had to leave. I had to." Serena tried to explain.

"Save it" Blair whispered. "I forgave you last time; I will not make that mistake … _again_"

Blair stood abruptly and walked towards the exit. Serena remained in her seat unmoving.

"If you think last time was bad Serena, you are sorely mistaken" Blair chuckled. "I am going to make your life hell!"

Blair opened the door and in an instant was gone. Serena continued at the table frozen. The waiter approached handing Serena the bill of $800 courtesy of Blair Waldorf"

Serena needed to reach her lover before he heard of her arrival. If she had any chance at all of this she'd have to hurry. She pounded the pavement once again, crossing the jammed roads down Park Avenue. Her hair wisped around her, her chest began to beat and beat, her long legs ached. When she reached the bottom of her lovers' steps she looked ghastly.

"It's true then?" Her lover's voice was saddened but soft. "You look beautiful"

Serena laughed.

"I just ran four blocks, I'm a mess" She panted.

"Your always going to be beautiful to me" His voice was like velvet. "I love you Serena Van der Woodsen"

"I love you too, Nathaniel Archibald" Serena replied lovingly.

Nate held Serena close to him, she pulled away and looked around.

"We have to be more careful Nate" Serena whispered. "After last time. You never know if there are any Chuck's watching"

Nate looked around.

"Can you come in?" He asked joyfully.

"No. But I have something to tell you" Serena darkened the tone.

"Okay. But I have something for you first" Nate clamoured up the steps to his hall as Serena called after him. He returned to Serena with a junk of letters wrapped in a band.

"What's this?" Serena enquired.

"I missed you so much. I wrote you everyday, sometimes twice."

Serena began to blush.

"That's so sweet Nate. But my news it's serious" Serena stated. "It's the reason I left"

Explaining her regret Serena knew what response she would receive. In fact, she counted on it. Nate pulled away from Serena. He asked how she could be so reckless and stupid. And that he would pay to fix the mistake. Nate told her he needed to be without her to think, he kissed Serena's head and reassured her he would deal with it.

Serena decided the next person to visit should be her boyfriend, if he still was her boyfriend. Dan Humphrey. She rode in a yellow cab across the city to Brooklyn and up to Williamsburg. She staggered out of the cab and walked towards Dan's building. Climbing towards the loft Serena's mind raced with excuses and cover stories as to her departing, but would Dan ever forgive her seemed to be her primary concern. She was running out of time. Every step towards his door was one less moment to think. Her mind whirled with ideas and possibilities until her fist slammed again the door and her mind fell blank.

"Serena?" Rufus asked surprised.

"Hi Rufus" She muttered "Is Dan home?"

Rufus' eyes changed from shocked to distressed.

"Yeah, come on in" He said reluctantly.

Serena entered aware of the resentment the Humphrey's must feel towards her and the anger Dan would ensue.

"He's in his room" Rufus stated coldly.

"Been in there for the past 2 months" Jenny informed. She didn't hold her annoyance as polite as Rufus. Serena was shocked to hear Jenny behind her. She would usually greet Serena whenever they met. This only made Serena more nervous about seeing Dan. She stood in front of his door just about to grab the handle when she pulled back and knocked instead. She moved loose hair behind her ears uncomfortably, noticing Jenny's fiery eyes watching her. Everything slowed down in Serena's mind, she heard the long chimes of the clock, the extended breathes from Rufus and the slow blinks made by Jenny. The door swung open and Dan's face dropped instantly at the sight of Serena. As prompt as the door had been opened Dan slammed it shut again. A small part of Serena's heart broke in that instant she had no idea of how Dan's heart must be. She set her head forward against the door and tapped lightly with her knuckle.

"Dan please talk to me." Serena begged solemnly. "Please"

Serena yanked her head back as the door flung open again. Dan opened his mouth, as Serena looked hopeful. He clenched his fist and slammed the door closed again. Serena's eyes began to fill will tears as she began to feel doubt as to whether she would ever speak to Dan again. She stood uncomfortably aware of the audience she captivated. The door opened again and Dan began to stammer furiously.

"Get out! Get out! How dare you. How _dare_ you come back?"

The door closed abruptly. Serena turned to face the exit. Dan opened the bedroom door and began to rant again

"You didn't call, didn't write. You didn't, didn't tell me you were leaving. How dare, who do you! What were you…..Where were you." Dan continued.

Serena stood allowing Dan to tirade at her holding desperately back her tears. The words began to merge and Serena's mind went blank once again pushing out all of her surroundings. She saw bright white. She saw black. She fell. Serena's body lay spread-eagle across the living room, her face blissful. The faces of the furious Humphreys softened and they all swarmed around Serena's limp body.

The hospital staff swarmed the room of Serena Van der Woodsen. They read her charts, they checked her vitals and they watched her heart monitor. They gathered Serena's family and friends in the waiting room and delivered the news.

Dr. Ainsley's eyes flickered from person to person

"The life of Serena Van der Woodsen is unstable. All we can do is to wait"

Gasps and tears filled the room. The members comforted each other and prayed for Serena.

"There's more" Informed the doctor "There were complications"

"Complications?" Lily Van der Woodsen repeated.

"Yes. We can't medicate Serena so we can't help the situation further"

"Why?" Lily asked inquisitively.

"You're not aware of Serena's situation?" The doctor asked shocked.

"She's pregnant…" Chuck Bass ejaculated.


End file.
